


A changing century

by RussianCaravan



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Erik has Issues, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianCaravan/pseuds/RussianCaravan
Summary: Request: "I would really like something wholy (or mainly - I don't want to be a pain) from Erik's point of view. Some AU in which Erik thinks people as good as Charles just don't exist and is on a "mission" to prove he can't really be like that. Preferably something that stretches over weeks or more ? But like I said, I don't want to impose too much, so..."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cueyatl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cueyatl/gifts).



**Fill** : **So I took a few liberties with this, I hope you enjoy! No-powers AU, with the rest of the backstory pretty much the same. Set in 1954.**

The harsh and cruel winter wind cut through the thick woollen coat of one Erik Lehnsherr, but unlike the other citizens of London whose teeth clacked as they loudly complained about the god-awful weather, Erik remained as cold and distant as the snow rolling in from the North. He knew what being freezing was truly like, he would never forget. No matter how hard he tried, the memory had scorched itself into his memory. He remembered begging his mother to help him, he was just so cold, but she only cried and told him there were no clothes, nothing to make a fire, and nothing to warm his stomach. Erik still wasn’t sure what was more painful, the chill that has surrounded his whole body, or his mother’s face when she told him she could do nothing to help her only living child. Erik shook his head, he couldn’t think of that right now, he had to live up to his name and his family by succeeding in the life he had been granted.

Which was why he now walked into the most prestigious University in Europe; Harvard. Over the course of many years of therapy, and getting slowly through his secondary education in Israel, he had achieved the grades to be accepted and move into Tertiary education. His great uncle Alfred had gone to Harvard, studying law, and came home full of stories. He had taught Erik English, and told him about the wonders London and Cambridge, and that “A lad with your brains could get in there just like I did! I bet you and your love of talking back would make a great Lawyer.” In a way, Erik was glad he had died of pneumonia the winter before the rise of the Nazis, at least he had died thinking there was hope left in the world. Now, as he walked into the hallowed and prestigious halls of Harvard University, he knew he would be making his uncle proud. That is of course, until he ran right into someone, and they both fell to the ground.

“Oh, my friend, I am so terribly sorry! I fear I am late to a meeting with the head of school and in a terrible rush and truly wasn’t looking where I was going-“ The young man stood up and offered his hand to him, although Erik refused as he stood up himself.

“It’s fine.”

“You have quite a fascinating accent.” At this point Erik finally saw a pair of beautiful blue eyes staring up at him. This man was beautiful, and also a bit strange.

“Thank you? I suppose.”

“It was most certainly a compliment. My names is Charles, Charles Xavier, and you are?” The beautiful man stuck out his hand, which Erik shook.

“I’m Erik Lehnsherr.” Charles flinched.

“Oh, German. You may want to keep that little secret under wraps my friend. A few people are still a tad angry about the war.”

“As am I. It’s a Jewish name.”

“Oh my god. I am so, so sorry.” Charles put his hand upon his shoulder as he looked him straight in the eye. He seemed completely genuine, which Erik found truly bizarre. When Erik stared at him, not answering, Charles then added. “I am truly so sorry, but I am already rather late for this meeting, but I would love to meet you again my friend, are you free to meet me at the Law Library tomorrow night, around five?” Erik simply nodded, honestly not knowing what else to say. “Brilliant, It was wonderful to meet you Erik!” Charles called as he ran off.

Erik spent the next day thinking about Charles, trying to figure out what Charles could possibly gain from Erik’s sob story. Was he a psychology student looking for traumatised subjects? Was he a holocaust denier looking for a case to disprove its existence through Erik’s relative lack of scarring? Was he an anti-Semite looking for evidence to prove Jews were ‘invading’ British Universities? Erik had no idea, but he promised himself he would keep his guard up. Regardless, he met Charles that following night in front of the law library. They sat down and talked until the morning. Only when he began to squint from sunlight streaming through the windows did Erik realise they had talked all through the night. He and Charles had played a game of chess, drank some whiskey, and spoken on every subject imaginable; from basic Smalltalk;

_“So what’s your major?”_

_“Ah I’m studying Genetics right now, but I will finish it two years ahead of schedule, so I may as well do another bachelor in Psychology while I’m here! And yourself?”_

_“Law, just law, I want to leave University sometime before I’m thirty.”_

_“Now where’s the fun in that?”_

To politics;

_“This is ridiculous Charles! How can you possibly expect people in the majority to just accept others when they are the ones who created the boundaries between majority and minority?”_

_“Specific people didn’t define that system Erik, many did over time, and over more time it can be reversed through education and mixing amongst each other.”_

To current issues;

_“Have you heard about the recent news in America? Of the mass incarceration of homosexuals?”_

_“Of course I’ve heard, and it disgusts me to the core. They may as start sewing pink triangles into their clothing.”_

Erik left that morning feeling Charles was the most genuine and kind person alive. Yet, deep down, he knew there was a hidden agenda to the kindness and purity Charles had been portraying- something dark and horrible hidden beneath sweet blue eyes. There had to be.

Erik searched and searched, paying close attention to Charles’ friends, the subjects he spoke of in his degree in genetics, and his facial expressions at all times. But, after weeks of blossoming friendship, still nothing. Finally, one night at Charles’ dorm as they sat drinking a bit too much whisky and playing chess, Erik couldn’t take the suspense anymore.

“That’s it, I’m tired of this game!”

“You’re only saying that because I just took your Queen,”

“No, not the chess, I mean- this! Your faux-kindness and nurturing. You act like a friend but, that just can’t be true! What is wrong? Why are you so kind to me? To everyone?”

“I’m just a nice person, I suppose. That’s just how I treat people. I like making others happy.”

“That’s… not possible.” Charles looked very sad for a moment, before reaching across the board and grasping Erik’s hand.

“I know exactly why you think that Erik, but please, please trust that that humanity is so much better than what you have seen, what you’ve experienced. There are so many honest and kind men in the world you simply want to make the world a better place for the sake of it.”

Erik looked up at him, and for all his composure over the years, he felt honest to god tears prick his eyes, and for the first time since he was a scared child, he cried. Charles allowed him to climb onto his bed with him, holding one another, as Erik’s crying continued for an undeterminable amount of time. Charles stroked his hair, and soon Erik found the courage to do something he had been wanting to do for a long time, he leaned up and kissed Charles on the lips. Despite expecting a push, a punch, or a cry of ‘faggot’, all that happened was a deeper and more passionate kiss.

“You’re perfect.” Erik whispered as he pulled his lips away, gazing into Charles’ eyes.

“No-one is, but that doesn’t make the sentiment any less sweet Erik. Thank you.” While Erik wanted to argue, he couldn’t, not with the allure of Charles’ lips just centimetres from his own.

Perhaps there are truly good people in the world.


End file.
